Plantado por una declaración
by Samura G
Summary: ¿Kagome tiene una cita con Houyo? Inuyasha los sigue y encara a la azabache, no dejará que ningún enclenque le robe lo que es suyo. Fic de unión oficial al Foro D.A.I.K ¡y mi primer fic en la vida!


_**Diclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Si fueran míos ese beso entre Inuyasha y Kikyo jamás hubiera pasado TTnTT

Ésta fic es de unión al foro D.A.I.K **Desquiciados, adictos a la pareja InuYashaKagome**

/forum/Desquiciados-adictos-a-la-pareja-InuYashaKagome/145890/

Y el link del Topic /topic/145890/102986214/1/Ayuda-para-autores-principiantes-y-unión-oficial-al-foro-con-su-fic

Espero que les guste :D

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en el Sengoku, los pájaros volaban y las ardillas corrían, pero lejos de todo ese espectáculo se encontraba un apuesto hanyou de cabellos plateados y ropajes rojos, bastante peculiar, gruñendo por lo bajo mientras esperaba a que la _"chiquilla desconsiderada"_ de Kagome volviera de su época.

Y es que nuestro pequeño hanyou no soportaba estar más de dos horas lejos de la azabache desde que se dio cuenta de sus _nuevos _sentimientos por ella, pero también sabía que no podía ir por ella y simplemente gritar _"¡Hey Kagome! es hora de volver, esos fragmentos no se buscarán solos"_

Oh si, a nuestro querido Inuyasha se le agotó esa escusa desde que solo les falta un fragmento que encontrar, dos estaban con Koga, uno con Kohaku y los demás en manos de Naraku, y eso lo ponía aún de peor humor, por lo que todos los días se la ha pasado pensando en que escusa poner para traer de vuelva a esa chiquilla desconsiderada que lo abandona por esos micro demonios llamados examenes.

¡Bah! Esas cosas insignificantes no serían problema para él y su Colmillo de acero, pero cada vez que intenta sugerir la idea de usar su viento cortante y destruirlos, Kagome lo sienta hasta el cansancio...y repito...

_Chiquilla desconsiderada._

—¡Oye baboso! ¿Cuándo volverá Kagome? ¿No me digas que la volviste a hacer enojar con tus tonterías?— le gritó una voz extremadamente chillona para el gusto del hanyou y sus extra sensibles orejitas. Shippo se detuvo junto a él y lo observó esperando una respuesta.

—¡Feh! ¿Y a ti qué te importa enano? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?— preguntó Inuyasha exasperado por que lo hayan interrumpido en su momento de concentración.

—Vamos, no te enojes pequeña bestia, solo preguntamos por que la señorita Kagome ya pasó más tiempo del usual en su época—se escuchó la serena voz de Miroku, que se acercaba a paso lento junto con Sango.

—No le habrás hecho algo ¿O sí Inuyasha?—preguntó Sango con los ojos entrecerrados, no confiaba mucho en Inuyasha en cuanto a Kagome se refiere, es demasiado bruto e insensible y siempre terminaba hiriendo a su amiga con tal de salvar su orgullo y que nadie se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque para todos estén más que claros, excepto para la aludida. _Oh drama drama._

—¿Y a ustedes que les importa? Cuándo voy muy rápido a buscar a Kagome, me reclaman que soy un desconsiderado y que no la dejo pasar tiempo con su familia, y ahora que no la he ido a molestar, también me reclaman ¿Quién entiende a los humanos?— gruñó de nueva cuenta Inuyasha, se estaba preparando para levantarse del suelo, dónde estaba cómodamente sentado antes de que llegaran a molestarlo, cuándo el comentario de Miroku lo detuvo.

—No te reclamamos Inuyasha, es sólo que se nos hace raro que la señorita no aparezca ¿no crees que le pudo haber pasado algo?

Ante ésto último el hanyou se tensó, la verdad no se le había cruzado por la mente ésa posibilidad, estaba tan ocupado pensando en una escusa para traer de vuelta a Kagome y de paso decirle sus sentimientos de una vez para que así ya no tuviera escusa de abandonarlo, que no había sido consiente que la azabache llevaba 5 días en su época, cuándo dijo que regresaría al tercer día, como siempre.

Gruño de nuevo, esta vez molesto consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—Esa insolente ¿cómo puede andar perdiendo el tiempo cuándo estamos tan cerca de que se complete la perla? Ah no, ahora me va a oír esa chiquilla— y con ese discurso Inuyasha salió disparado con dirección al pozo devorahuesos, dispuesto a _hacerse oír_ por Kagome.

—Su excelencia ¿de verdad cree que le haya pasado algo malo a Kagome?— pregunto preocupada la exterminadora, a ella tampoco se le había pasado por la mente hasta que lo mencionó el monje.

—No te preocupes mi Sanguito, no creo que nada malo haya pasado. respondió con una sonrisa extraña, mientras movía su mano maldita.

—¿Entonces por qu...?— la pregunta de Sango murió en sus labios al sentir cierta mano tocándola dónde no debe.— Su excelencia...—casi gruño con una venita palpitándole en la frente.

—Dime Sanguito— contestó muy quitado de la pena el monje y con una sonrisa mientras seguía fritando los atributos de la taijiya.

—¡ES USTED UN PERVERTIDO!— fue el grito de Sango para, segundos después dejar caer con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz el Hiraikotsu en la cabeza de un monje mañoso.

Shippo, que había sido mudo espectador de la escena, solo negó con la cabeza en modo de resignación mientras observaba a una furiosa exterminadora irse mientras maldecía algo sobre los monjes mañosos y sus manos malditas.

—Adultos ¿por que son tan raros Kirara?— preguntó en un suspiro a la gatita que estaba junto a él a lo que le respondieron con un tierno maullido.—No importa ¡juguemos!— y diciendo esto se dispuso a correr por toda la aldea junto a Kirara dejando a un inconsciente Miroku atrás.

_Mientras tanto, en la época actual_

Nuestra azabache favorita estaba sentada en su escritorio tratando de estudiar, agradecía a Dios, Buda o a quien fuera que les hayan dado dos días más para presentar el examen, pero aún así no creía pasar, es que ¿quién hizo las matemáticas _taaan_ complicadas? Frunció el ceño, que no se lo digan por que era capaz de ir a buscar a Tenseiga, revivirlo y reclamarle su_ maravillosa_ idea.

Suspiró ¿a quién quería engañar? ¿cómo podría pasar su examen si no se concentra ni un minuto? Y eso que no había tenido interrupciones, y _eso_ era lo que la preocupaba ¿se había quedado dos días más de lo usual en su época e Inuyasha no había ido a buscarla?

_¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Habrán atacado la aldea?_ o la opción más dolorosa pero no por eso menos probable _¿estará con Kikyo?_ Suspiro de nuevo, si bien le había dicho a Inuyasha que no se atreviera a aparecer o si no lo sentaría hasta quedar inconsciente, no espero que el hanyou obedeciera, es decir, _nunca lo hace._

Pero ella tampoco podía volver por ahora, tenía un importantísimo examen que presentar, y además, si llegara a ir a la aldea y descubrir que Inuyasha no ésta, no quería ni pensarlo, prefería pensar en eso como una _posibilidad_ y no comprobarlo, pero aún así le era difícil concentrarse.

Y justo cuando decidió que era hora de dejar de pensar en cosas que solo la lastiman y no le ayudan en nada y ponerse las pilas para estudiar...

—¡KAGOME!

—¿Uh..?

—¡¿Pero que rayos haces Kagome?! ¡¿Te das cuenta del día qué es?! ¡Dijiste tres días! ¡TRES DÍAS! ¡Pero que desconsiderada eres! ¡Sólo pierdes el tiempo mientras...—

Y mientras el hanyou seguía gritando improperios a todo pulmón, Kagome no sabía que decir, es qué, que a las 10 de la mañana aparezca un chico mitad bestia en tu ventana gritándote y reclamándote no sé qué cosas, es para sorprender a cualquiera.

Oh, pero Kagome no es alguien _cualquiera _así que después del pequeño lapsus que tuvo, hizo lo que cualquiera que viaja a través de un pozo 500 años al pasado haría.

—¡OSUWARI!

Y con un Inuyasha pegado al suelo, Kagome se dio la vuelta para bajar a desayunar. _Bah, y yo preocupándome por que no venía y deseando que aparezca, Kagome tonta._

...

Después de ese pequeño incidente, la familia Higurashi se encontraba desayunando junto con Inuyasha quien, después de poder despegarse del suelo, bajo para seguir gritandole a la desconsiderada, como le había empezado a llamar a la azabache en su mente, pero al oler la deliciosa comida de la señora Higurashi, junto con una invitación para que se les una, aunado a que se acababa de dar cuenta que no había comido nada, no pudo negarse y se sentó a devorar todo lo que le pusieron enfrente.

—Oh querida se me olvido decirte que ese chico, Houyo, te llamó el Martes, al parecer tenía algo importante que decirte ¿por qué no le marcas?— informo la señora Higurashi con un poco de culpabilidad por no haberle dado el recado a su hija antes.

—De acuerdo mamá, le marcaré ahorita, no te preocupes y gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa.

Inuyasha observó tensó como la azabache salía después de decir eso, la vio dirigirse hacía un extraño aparato blanco que estaba sobre la mesa y apretar unos botones. No pudo evitar crispar sus garras _¿Quién era ese tal Houyo? ¿Y qué era eso importante que tenía que decirle a __su__ Kagome?_ Su nombre le sonaba de algún lado, pero no recordaba de donde. ¡Feh! El no tenía por que recordar a un tonto humano debilucho, que de seguro con un solo golpe lo dejaría tirado.

—Ok Houyo, en 2 horas en la plaza, si, ajá, nos vemos.- la azabache colgó el teléfono y se volteo suspirando. Acababa de quedar con Houyo para ver un película, a veces ese chico podía ser tan persistente. Estaba por negarse buscando como escusa el examen, pero no tenía caso, así se quedara en su casa no se podría concentrar, además hace mucho tiempo que no iba al cine, y una salida con un amigo nunca venía mal, sip, por que solo de esa manera podría ver a Houyo, como un _amigo_.

—¡Mamá! ¿Puedo ir al cine en dos horas?.- Grito la azabache comenzando a subir las escaleras para arreglarse, sin percatarse de un hanyou muy, pero muy molesto que la observaba desde la mesa.

!¿Pretendía salir con ése humano enclenque?! A no ¡eso si que no! Al parecer tenía más competencia por el amor de la azabache en ésta época, pero eso no lo iba a detener, no permitiría que Su hembra anduviera paseándose con otro macho, tal vez todavía no le había dicho nada ¡pero vamos! Era más que obvio que tenía sentimientos por aquella chiquilla, todos lo sabían, ella debía saberlo también ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

.

.

.

Bueno, tal vez no lo sabía, pero... ¡Ella le prometió quedarse a su lado! ¡Bingo! ¿Cómo lo haría si tiene otro compromiso? Oh si, ya vería esa chiquilla...

—¡Regreso en un rato!

Ese grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, parpadeó confundido observando a Kagome correr hacia las escaleras del templo donde se encontraba un humano escuálido, débil y con ropa de bobo, para opinión del hanyou ¿cuánto tiempo había estado perdido en sus pensamientos? ¿por qué ese humano sonríe como idiota y mira embobado a MI futura hembra? y lo más importante...¡¿Por qué Kagome se vistió tan malditamente sensual para salir con ese remedo de lagartija parada?!

Nuestro querido hanyou estaba preparado para salir y alejar de Kagome a ése bobo que a su parecer estaba demasiado cerca de ella, cuándo la señora Higurashi lo detiene.

—Querido, no olvides que no puedes salir de casa sin tu gorra.— Y dicho y hecho, le pasó una gorra roja que Inuyasha se puso para salir lo más rápido posible, no sin antes agradecerle a la señora.

—Creo que tendré que hacer unas compras.— Mencionó la señora Higurashi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras veía al hanyou correr a toda velocidad por alcanzar a Kagome.

—¿Compras para qué mamá?- preguntó el pequeño Souta.

—Oh para una pequeña celebración, algo me dice que pronto nos darán una gran noticia— contestó sin quitar su sonrisa y saliendo de la casa, a lo que Souta se encogió de hombros y regresó a jugar su videojuego.

...

Inuyasha corría sobre los techos de los edificios y observaba a la pareja desde ahí, al salir del templo Higurashi pensó que caer enfrente de Kagome y gritarle no sería una buena opción ya que ella no dudaría en usar el maldito collar, así que optó por seguirlos sin que se den cuenta y vez que es lo que pretendía esa lagartija con Kagome.

Al fin la pareja se detuvo en un edificio con muchas luces, y que tenía dibujos de personas en las paredes; cuándo Inuyasha los vio entrar consideró que sería un buen momento para bajar, y así lo hizo, Entró a ése lugar y casi se desmaya por todos los olores que percibió, eran demasiado dulces y le picaban la nariz. Después de acostumbrarse a los olores, tuvo que usar su vista para lograr enfocar a Kagome ya que su olfato se veía restringido, y la encontró justo a tiempo para esconderse ya que la pareja iba directo hacia donde estaba.

Con un suspiro por salvarse de ser descubierto, observó a la lagartija comprar unas cosas en cilindros, uno más gordo que él otro, cuatro en total, dos para él y dos que le dio a Kagome.

Podía oler el nerviosismo del bobo que acompañaba a su Kagome, mientras entraban a un lugar obscuro, eso no le dio buena espina y sin que nadie lo viera se escabulló en ese cuarto el también; se sorprendió que todo estaba obscuro y no le fue fácil localizar a Kagome, pero una vez que lo hizo se sentó dos filas detrás de ellos para evitar ser descubierto, total, con sus oídos podría escuchar todo perfectamente...

_Ajá._

Lo que Inuyasha no esperaba era que empezarán a pasar imágenes como lo hacía la caja mágica, pero mucho más grande, y con un volumen mucho más alto; casi le da un paro cardíaco, un poco más y gritaba como una niña, lo bueno es que se controló a tiempo, y mientras él trataba de controlar a su pobre corazón no se dio cuenta que la lagartija pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Kagome a lo que ésta no pudo hacer más que tensarse ¡Rayos! ¿y ahora qué hacía? Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que fue una muy mala idea aceptar salir con Houyo.

—Eh, Houyo, ahorita regreso...— Y así la azabache salió disparada a algún lugar sin esperar la contestación del muchacho, lo único que le importaba era alejarse de Houyo.

E Inuyasha al ver a Kagome salir corriendo la siguió, encontrándola sentada en unos sillones.

—¡Feh! ¿Y qué? ¿Ya te aburriste de la lagartija?

Ante esas preguntas y el tono mordaz Kagome levanto la cabeza con los ojos abiertos ¿Qué hacía Inuyasha ahí? ¿Habría visto que Houyo la abrazo?

—¿Inu..yasha?—pregunto con duda la azabache, que no podía creer que él estuviera en un cine.

—¡Claro que soy yo! ¿O es qué acaso esperabas a ése humano enclenque? Pensé que tenías mejores gustos Kagome, pero ahora veo que te conformas con cualquier cosa.— Respondió con sorna el ojidorado, lo cierto es que estaba dejando salir los celos que le dieron desde que la vio salir de su casa con ese humano.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?! ¡Si yo salgo con Houyo es mi problema! Yo no te ando reclamando los gustos que tienes ¿o sí? ¡Así que no vengas a decirme nada que no tienes ningún derecho!— En efecto, Kagome no se quedó atrás, de la incredulidad pasó a la ira ¿quién se creía Inuyasha para decirle esas cosas?

—¡Claro que tengo derecho de decirte eso! ¡Tengo TODO el derecho!— Inuyasha estaba demasiado celoso como para darse cuenta de lo que decía, solo retumbaba en su cabeza lo que la azabache le había dicho ¡¿cómo que no tenía ningún derecho?! ¡Ella era suya! Se dio cuenta que al parecer eso no estaba claro, y lo arreglaría en este momento.

—¡¿Pero quién te...— El reclamo de Kagome murió en sus labios, Inuyasha la había agarrado de la cintura y pegado a su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento—¿Inu-Inuyasha?— Preguntó nerviosa, estar tan cerca del ambarino atontaba sus neuronas y no atinaba a hacer nada, más que mirarlo embelesada.

Por su parte Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente al ver el efecto que tenía sobre su hembra, la acercó lo más que pudo a él, escuchando el latir desbocado del corazón de Kagome, y el suyo no se quedaba atrás.

—Tengo todo el derecho, por que tu eres mía, Ka-go-me.— Susurró a centímetros de sus labios con una voz endemoniadamente ronca, que hizo que las piernas de la azabache se convirtieran en gelatina por lo que busco estabilidad apoyando sus manos en los hombros masculinos, estaba procesando lo dicho por Inuyasha, cuando su mente quedó en blanco al sentir unos labios cálidos sobre los suyos.

Inuyasha no aguantó más, no supo de dónde había salido todo ese valor para hacer y decirle esas cosas a Kagome, pero ahora que lo tenía no lo podía desperdiciar, así que ni tardo ni perezoso hizo lo que llevaba meses deseando, besar a su hembra, y ¡Dios! Esa hembra sabía a gloría, se regañó mentalmente por no haberlo hecho antes, y mientras profundizaba el beso juró que no pasaría un día en que no probara esos labios de nuevo.

Se separaron sonrojados pero sin deshacer el abrazo, la azabache tenía una sonrisa luminosa en su rostro y lo veía maravillada, Inuyasha tenía una sonrisa de bobo enamorado y afianzó en agarre posesivo en su cintura.

Se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a caminar con dirección al templo.

—Así que...¿soy tuya eh?— preguntó Kagome con picardía.

—¡Feh!— Respondió un sonrojado hanyou volteando hacia otro lado y rascándose la mejilla con una garra.

Al llegar a los pies de las inmensas escaleras, la azabache se detiene y se da valor mentalmente, pero la pregunta que iba a hacer era muy difícil para ella.

—¿Y que hay...con, eh...Kikyo?— Preguntó tímidamente, por fin ¡la duda que la venía carcomiendo desde hace 10 cuadras!

—¿Qué hay con ella?— Inuyasha sabía que tenían que hablar de ese tema, pero si de por si le costó trabajo decirle sus sentimientos muy a su manera ¿cómo explicar _ése_ tema?

Kagome lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido, lo que le dio a entender que quería una respuesta sí o sí; suspiró resignado, al parecer tendría que decirlo.

—Ka-kagome— empezó un sonrojado Inuyasha— ¿Re-recuerdas la última vez que, eh, fui a ver a Kikyo?— Soltó, no muy seguro de preguntar. Observó a Kagome fruncir más el ceño y percibió como su olor cambió drásticamente a uno de furia. Oh, claro que lo recordaba, se habían peleado por que el volvió a salir a escondidas y cuándo ella lo encaró el le gritó que a ella no tenía por que importarle sus cosas, y que no sea entrometida. Admitía que la había regado, pero ahora podría arreglar todo.

—Bue-bueno verás— continúo el ambarino para frenar la furia creciente de su hembra- Esa vez le aclaré que no podría ir con ella al infierno— Soltó la bomba y miró a otro lado evitando la mirada incrédula de Kagome.

—Pe-pero, es decir...tu y ella...¿cómo?— Balbuceaba la azabache, toda furia anterior fue remplazada por incredulidad y asombro.

—Le dije que no podía ir con ella, por que tenía a alguien más importante a quien proteger— Bien, era el momento, nada de cobardías, por más que sienta su cara arder tenía que dejarle en claro a Kagome lo que sentía.— Yo...Kagome, es decir, eh...—oh bien, y ahora tartamudea, se rasco nerviosamente una orejita y respiró hondo para lo que venía— Tu-tu eres lo más im-importante para mí, K-kagome— la aludida abrió sus ojos a más no poder _¿Esto es lo que creía? ¿De verdad Inuyasha se le estaba declarando?_ Sintió su corazón latir desbocado y las lagrimas acudir a sus ojos.—Te amo Kagome— confesó un muy, pero muy sonrojado hanyou bajando su mirada.

Pero la subió rápidamente para atrapar a una Kagome eufórica que se lanzo, literalmente, a sus brazos y lo besó; tardó un poco en reaccionar por la sorpresa, pero cuando lo hizo la abrazó por la cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo.

—También te amo Inuyasha— Contesto muy contenta al separarse del beso. Inuyasha sonrío más si es posible.

-¡Feh! Ya lo sabía.

La pareja terminó de subir las escaleras, cuándo Kagome se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Ahora qué Kagome?

—¡Houyo!

—¿Qué tiene ese enclenque?-Gruñó Inuyasha.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo dejé plantado en el cine!

* * *

¡Hola! Pues bien, éste es mi primer fic, lo siento muy largo y tedioso ;n;

Gracias por pasarse y leer, y dejen un review si quieren (? dándome su opinión, se aceptan críticas constructivas y todo lo demás.

¡Nos leemos! Si es que se me ocurre hacer otro intento de Fic.

Kamsajabnida! n_n

Bueeenoooo, sólo le cambie los guiones, no sabía que se ponía el largo o corto largo, o no sé xD éste — en vez de éste - y pos ya, :P es lo único :3 gracias, again.


End file.
